elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Expedition
Summary The Lost Expedition is a quest obtained by reading Alethius's Notes next to his dead body in the Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site. The easiest way to start this quest is to read the note right after killing the Frostbite Spider Nimhe during the Thieves Guild quest Hard Answers. Also, Calcelmo will ask the player to kill the spider if asked to see the ruins. The note is found right up the stairs from where you fight Nimhe. Objectives *Recover Stromm's Diary *Recover Erj's Journal *Recover Krag's Journal *Recover Staubin's Diary *Re-activate Nchuand-Zel's automated defenses *Find someone who knows about the expedition Brief Walkthrough *After obtaining the quest cut through the spider web and enter Nchuand-Zel. *Follow the quest marker to the Nchuand-Zel Quarters, while watching out for pressure plates and Falmer. *Go down the first set of stairs and follow the path until you find the dead body of Stromm by a tree. After reading Stromm's Journal you are now tasked with finding three other journals. *Retrace your steps and return to the Nchuand-Zel. From here make your way to the bottom level and swim to the door across the water to enter the Nchuand-Zel Armory. (Note: When crossing the main hall you could try to use whirlwind sprint as a shortcut to get to the door of the armory) *Once inside follow the path to your left not up the stairs. After passing a locked gate you will find Erj's dead body and his journal. *After reading his journal continue following the path and quest marker until you reach a door and exit back out to the Nchuand-Zel. *As soon as you exit, straight ahead of you will be Krag's dead body and his journal. (To the left, on a bench, is the skill book Sithis. *After reading his journal follow the path up and enter the door to Nchuand-Zel Control. *Follow the path and eventually you will find Staubin's dead body and journal. *You are now tasked with re-activating Nchuand-Zel's automated defenses which is done by activating the lever at the end of the path. (activating this will start a war between the Falmer and the defenses. *After re-activating the defenses make your way to the exit and back to Understone Keep. Speak to Calcelmo who is on your left after you cross the bridge. This completes the quest. Bugs *If you collect any journal before you get Stromm's journal, you won't be prompted for getting those journals. But you can still complete the quest. *If you open any journal, it will add one copy to your inventory. If you reopen it, it will add one more and so on. *When you loot one of the expedition members' bodies, a copy of their journal will automatically open and be placed into your inventory. Taking the copy from their body gives you a second copy. *If you need to pick up a journal that you already have in your inventory, you can drop it and pick it up again to complete that objective. *You may find that after you have turned on the defenses, some of the Falmer will be mini versions of themselves, albeit still deadly. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Markarth Quests